


Steal my Breath

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: “Tighter, Dean, please,” Cas urges throwing his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder.  Dean squeezes.  He doesn’t know why Cas wants this or even what the appeal is, but he always comes harder when he’s struggling to breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Dean/Cas (bottom!Cas) with light choking, coming untouched, praise kink, fluff/aftercare and needy Cas
> 
> I'm not sure I hit on all the marks because as much as I tried to make Cas needy, in the end I think Dean came off as more needy than Cas. Oops. Sometimes they don't cooperate. I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Title comes from an Edwin McCain song. I'll Be is a super Destiel-ish song to me.

Dean’s hold on Cas’ throat tightens as he thrusts forward harder, raking his free hand down the center of Cas’ arched back. Cas wheezes, his fingers clenching in Dean’s sheets, and Dean lets up, allows Cas to draw in a much needed breath.

“Doing so good for me, Cas,” Dean whispers, bending over to press a hot, open mouthed kiss into Cas’ shoulder. He clings to Cas’ side, grinding and rotating his hips, reveling in the way Cas quakes for him. He feels the Adam’s apple under his palm bob as Cas’ swallows.

“Again,” Cas rasps, throwing his head back in invitation once more. Dean grunts and grips again, knowing that if Cas was human, he’d be worrying bruises in the shape of his hand into Cas’ delicate skin. He squeezes and pulls his hips back, whining when it feels like Cas’ hole is clutching at his dick. And then he slams forward, filling Cas in one motion. Cas groans and it vibrates against Dean’s palm.

Three more times he pushes into Cas’ warm, willing body, driving himself closer and closer to the edge. But when Cas taps his arm, he relents, releasing his hold on Cas and slowing his pace. This time he lets both hands slide over Cas’ shoulders and down his back, moaning at the way Cas presses into his touch, eager for more. So fucking needy and desperate for anything Dean will give him. What he doesn’t know is that there’s nothing Dean _wouldn’t_ give him. The world on a fucking platter if he wanted it.

“You’re so goddamn sexy, Cas. God. I fucking love…” He’s not sure how he would have finished that sentence. It could have gone any number of ways. 

_your ass… this little dip at the base of your spine… the way you trust me so implicitly… you_

Leaning over, Dean drags his lips down Cas’ spine, tongue darting out to taste each knob. His hands dig into Cas’ hips, hold him steady, and then he starts a soft seesaw motion, in and out in tiny little thrusts. He knows he’s putting all kinds of just perfect oh so goddamn good pressure on Cas’ prostate. Knows it because Cas is quivering and whining and his hands are scrabbling at the bed for purchase. Anything to ground him. Dean rests his forehead in the little valley between Cas’ shoulder blades and smiles. He draws back a little further so that when he spears Cas again, he yelps in the sweetest kind of way.

“Gonna come for me, Cas? Come on, baby. Let me feel you come. So pretty when you writhe and shatter apart on my dick.”

Cas shudders and moans, nodding as he says, “Yes. Dean. _Yes._ ”

Reaching under his body, Dean trails his hand up the middle of Cas’ chest, stopping briefly to tug at his peaked nipples and wring a moan from Cas’ full lips. Then he gets grabs Cas’ throat again, almost completely spanning the width of it with his splayed hand. He pulls, dragging Cas’ body up to straddle his bent legs. Cas swings an arm back to steady himself holding onto the back of Dean’s neck, but he wastes no time setting a brutal pace.

“Tighter, Dean, please,” Cas urges throwing his head back to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Dean squeezes. He doesn’t know why Cas wants this or even what the appeal is, but he always comes harder when he’s struggling to breathe. And one of Dean’s favorite things in this whole fucked up world is to see Cas lose it. So he digs his fingers into Cas throat as tight as he dares and listens for any sign of real distress as Cas works himself up and down Dean’s dick.

When Cas starts shivering and gasping, Dean loosens his hold long enough for him to draw in one deep breath before he clamps down harder than ever. He completely cuts off Cas’ oxygen and watches with his chin hooked over Cas’ shoulder as Cas’ cock jerks and then spurts. The first string of thick come lands over Cas’ left nipple and the second fills his navel. Dean groans when the last little blob of come just rolls out the head of Cas’ dick and then down his shaft.

“Fuck baby,” Dean says, breathlessly, his own erection throbbing where it’s buried to the hilt in Cas’ tight hole. “God you look so good covered in come. So fucking gorgeous, Cas.”

Dean lets his hand drop from Cas’ neck. He nuzzles into the side of Cas’ face and peppers his cheek with soft kisses while he waits for Cas to catch his breath. And when Cas finally relaxes back against him, going almost completely limp, Dean sighs. Carefully avoiding the mess Cas has made of his torso, Dean soothes up and down his sides.

“Look at you. My beautiful angel. So sweet, baby. Fuck, Cas.”

Until Cas the sweet nothings he whispered in women’s ears had been nothing more than a ploy. Just a tool he used to get what he wanted. Now though, he can’t seem to turn it off. And he means every goddamn word. It’s embarrassing sometimes how downright cavity inducing he gets. But Cas seems to love it. So fuck it. No one has to know but them.

“Can you turn over and lie back for me without getting the sheets messy? I wanna see you when I come.”

Cas nods jerkily and Dean helps lift him off of his cock and gets him situated sprawled out in the middle of the bed. Dean hoists Cas’ legs up and over his hips and then lines up and slides right back in. Cas shudders and stares up at Dean from under droopy lids, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth. The lazy, sated look on his face combined with the stripes of come still marking his chest and stomach make such a debauched picture that Dean doesn’t have much hope of lasting very long.

Which is fine by him. Something he’s learned sleeping with the same person every night just because he _wants_ to is that the before and the after are just as good as the sex. Maybe. Maybe it’s just _almost_ as good, because when he sinks all the way into Cas’ body and then Cas arches and forces him that last quarter inch deeper? God. There’s no feeling in the _world_ quite like that.

“Shit, baby. Yeah,” Dean huffs, bowing his body over Cas’ so he can get to his mouth. Cas’ come squishes between them, but Dean barely even registers it with the way Cas is sucking at his bottom lip. 

His thrusts start off steady and strong but when Cas digs both hands into his scalp and starts to push back against him, whispering soft little bits of encouragement into his ear, he becomes erratic and choppy. 

“It’s good, Dean. Feels so good. Love you.”

It’s the last that gets him. Gets him every fucking time. And Cas knows it too, the fucker.

“Oh fuck,” punches out from behind Dean’s teeth and then he’s coming, little spasms wracking his body as a flash of heat sears out through his veins. He buries himself all the way in and his hips start churning desperately. And it feels so fucking good he can’t even be aggravated when he hears Cas’ knowing little chuckle.

“Asshole,” Dean says around the smile he’s trying to keep under wraps, just before he nips and tugs at Cas’ earlobe where his face is pressed against the side of Cas’ head.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” And the way he says it, not like it’s a joke but like it’s an irrefutable fact, causes that smile to break free. Because yeah. He really does. And like this, when he doesn’t actually have to say it, he can say it.

“Yeah. I do.”

Cas turns at that and kisses Dean’s cheek and Dean can feel the answering smile on his face. But that fades when he lifts up and Cas’ come strings between them. He’d kill for a shower just about now. But if they go traipsing through the bunker they’re likely to wake Sam. And while Sam knows they’re together, he’d rather not get caught running through the halls naked and covered in spunk. Sam would never let him live that down. Dean knows because he sure as fuck wouldn’t let Sam if the shoe was on the other foot.

So he fishes his t shirt out of the floor and mops them up the best he can. He even nudges Cas’ legs open and uses the hem of the shirt to wipe the lube and leaking come down his crack. Which earns him a gummy grin and a tiny giggle because, apparently, even angels can be ticklish.

Once they’re as clean as they’re going to get for the night, Dean leans over the edge of the bed and finds their underwear. Cas makes a grab for his, but Dean slaps his hand away and instead reaches down to slide the material over Cas’ feet.

“I’m capable of dressing myself,” Cas says, rolling his eyes and Dean just shakes his head. Cas just rode his dick and he can still see the red marks his hand left on Cas’ throat. The least he can do is put the guy’s underwear back on him. Plus it gives him a chance to run his hands up Cas’ legs. And maybe he stops to dig his fingers into the back of Cas’ knee just to hear him laugh. So yeah. He’s being a little bit selfish too.

Once they’re no longer freeballin’, because Dean cannot sleep like that, he clicks off the bedside lamp (so that Cas can’t do that creepy watching him sleep shit as easily) and settles in beside Cas’ body. The angel won’t sleep, but he likes the fact that Dean is a sleepy cuddler, so he always sticks around afterward. And hey, some of their best make out sessions have been after a really good fuck.

Cas shifts and turns until they’re face to face and Dean can just barely see Cas’ eyes in the dark. Like this, under the veil of night and cocooned in their own little world, satisfied and aching in all the right ways, this all comes so much easier. Out there, under bright lights and prying eyes, Dean would never be able to reach out and trail his fingers down the side of Cas’ face. He’d never allow Cas’ plush mouth to press a kiss into his palm. He’d never let himself shiver and moan.

Not because he doesn’t mean it. Or because he’s embarrassed that he loves another man so much. Not even because he really cares if anyone sees them be affectionate. But just more because this feels private and just theirs in a way that sharing tender moments like this feels like a sort of blasphemy.

Sliding his hand to the back of Cas’ head, Dean pulls him in the last few inches. He draws Cas’ mouth tight against his own and then opens, greeting Cas’ tongue with a slow slide until he’s licking at Cas’ palate. He brings his other hand up to ghost softly over the quickly healing skin at Cas’ throat and runs his fingertips light down the column of his neck.

Dean probably spends more time soothing over Cas’ skin and kissing him breathless than he did fucking him. And Cas doesn’t even really need to be coddled afterwards, but Dean needs to coddle him. So Cas lies still and allows Dean to smother him in kisses and touches. He lets Dean write all of the feelings he can’t express in words with his mouth all over his quivering skin. He accepts each kiss as a promise and each touch as a declaration and Dean just keeps offering them up over and over again.


End file.
